campfloggnawfandomcom-20200216-history
Samuel
Samuel ''is one of the main characters and the main antagonist of the Wolf album and movie. Sam was introduced in the self-titled track, ''Wolf, ''in the album, which also introduced Wolf Haley. He is portrayed with a green beanie and usually smoking a cigarette. Although not usually wearing the Camp Flog Gnaw beanie, (because it's assumed that Wolf was before Bastard or Goblin) since Sam is the only character that smokes while Tyler doesn't, it's presumed that Tyler in the "Sam is Dead" video is actually Sam. However, within Wolf : The Movie, Samuel is the subject in ''Pigs, IFHY and more. Background Samuel is one of the characters involved within the ''Tyler, The Creator Album Story Arc. ''He is more seen after ''Bastard, ''appearing in one song in the OF Tape, Vol. 2 and most notably, Wolf. His appearance is conjured as of Tyler wearing a white ''GOLF ''shirt with a Camp Flog Gnaw beanie or simply Tyler smoking a cigarette (Tyler doesn't smoke, only Sam does). Wolf Samuel is a crucial character within ''Wolf. ''He is a part of the love triangle told in the album, which is Sam, Wolf, and Salem. Sam is the main antagonist of the album, as he treats Wolf badly due to Wolf making Salem his girlfriend. Samuel is first introduced playing with his gang (the Sams) in the beginning of the Wolf album, in which Wolf walks in and Dr. TC introduces them. Sam doesn't take Wolf kindly, and tells him to back off. Sam: Look, Wolf, Prairie Dog, Ronzell, whatever the fuck your name is. We don't fuck with you or anybody else here, alright? You stay the fuck out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. Capisce? "Jamba" tells of Sam already out on a drug run after his first confrontation with Wolf, as hinted by the music video snippet featuring the song, which is Sam and Hodgy in his car just driving. "Awkward" is Sam telling of how he met Salem, which continues the dialogue of the previous song, Cowboy's, ending. Wolf: Yo, who's that? Sam: That's Salem, that's my girlfriend. You stay the fuck away from her alright? The ending lyrics where Sam says that Salem will be his girlfriend, whether this'd be the reason why Salem hangs out with Wolf later in the album. In Domo23's music video, it's revealed that Wolf and Salem are hanging out at this time (assuming that the movie goes in order with the album tracklist) and that Wolf takes Salem to a boxing match between Fookie Bookie and Domo Genesis, presumably after Sam has gone under one of his drug runs. Sam doesn't return until the 10th track, PartyIsntOver/Campfire/ Bimmer, in which Sam has returned from his drug run and is confronted by L Boy at the end, informating that Wolf and Salem has gone down to the imfamous lake, in which Sam reacts to suprise. L Boy : Where you been, man? Sam : Oh, I had a drop off to make real quick. Hey, have you seen Salem? L Boy : Oh she with that new dude, Wolf, or, Darnell, whatever his name is. Sam : Fuck that nigga, man. Hey you know where they went? L Boy : I seen 'em going down by the lake. Sam : What the fuck... As explained in the last track, Wolf went to the lake with Salem. "IFHY" is his reaction to hearing this, as he is worried he will lose Salem. The ending skit of "IFHY" is Wolf talking to Salem (probably done what they were doing at the Lake) and Wolf asks a question of why Sam is such a dick. Salem replies with "He isn't such a badass actually. He's only here because he ran away, because some shit happened back home. He's actually a dweeb." Wolf asks what happens, and this segways unto "Pigs". "Pigs" is a song of how Sam came about unto ''Camp Flog Gnaw. ''Pigs reveals that he was sent there due to excessive bullying, and that he's killed his bullies with the Sams. This is proved with the hook, "Grab a couple friends, start a couple riots Crash a couple- Gather all the bullies, crush them motherfuckers Odd Future hooligans causing up a ruckus It's us, nigga I said it's us, nigga" "Rusty" is Sam hunting down Wolf for fucking his girl, in which he shoots Earl (which one can consider why he was absent during Bastard, if you presume that Earl in Bastard was merely a figment of his imagination, and soon being sent to Samoa in Goblin) and finds Wolf, before starting a fight in the next track, Trashwang. After this, Sam isn't mentioned until "Lone", in which Wolf turns more dark in the aftermath of the fight and says he's gonna kill Sam. Revealed in the Wolf : Movie Trailer, Rusty was the song where Sam and the Sams beat up Wolf, it wasn't until later he found a gun and shot Earl. The OF Tape, Vol. 2 In ''Sam (Is Dead) ''on the OF Tape, Vol 2, it shows what seems to be an army hunting down Sam. The song plays through and then it gets to a point where the soldiers enter a shed in which Sam is in. Sam isn't in his infamous outfit, as he is seen with an outfit that would be worn by Tyler, or Wolf. We know this is Sam because he is smoking a cigarette. Sam is dragged out of the shed with his wrists tied. He is put in front of the general (also played as Tyler) with a rifle in his hands. The general shoots Sam in the head and shows Sam's lifeless body still mouth the words to the verse. While the verse continues, two more of Tyler's personas, Wolf Haley and Ace, are also shown falling to the ground next to Sam, dead. My thought is that the general is in fact Tyler killing off his alter egos. Yes, ''Wolf ''supposed to take place somewhere before the whole timeline starts, but then again this is all in Tyler's mind. This is a symbol for the war that's going on in Tyler's head and when they said, "Where I'm from we don't get in that water." Water is a symbol for the subconscious and they decided not to dig deeper. Also, Tyler is attacking his own mind with the soldiers being him growing up. Tyler is the general leading the war and takes Sam who has been hiding in his own mind and then executes his alter egos. Appearances Sam has appeared on multiple Odd Future videos, such as : *Earl Sweatshirt - WHOA *Tyler, The Creator - IFHY (Played by Wolf) / JAMBA *Tyler, The Creator and Domo Genesis - Sam (Is Dead) *WOLF : Trailer Gallery Sam in WHOA.png|Sam in WHOA Me and nameuser.jpg|Sam in Jamba Sam.jpg|Sam in the Wolf Trailer Category:Tyler, The Creator Category:Wolf (Album) Category:Wolf (Character) Category:Alter Egos